


A Cowboy and a Con Artist

by EternalYaoi (EternalInsanity787), Unknownshore



Category: Coby Nelson: Wyvern of Pennsylvania, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Con Artists, Cowboys & Cowgirls, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rimming, Romance, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalInsanity787/pseuds/EternalYaoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownshore/pseuds/Unknownshore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Christian gets himself in a bind, Billy East comes to the rescue. Again. This time though, it leads to more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cowboy and a Con Artist

We all know that Christian Deveraux is not precisely the most honest person: he usually cons people that he doesn't like just for shits and giggles, and he usually gets the short end of the stick by escaping on his trusty skateboard, or playing his Sonic games when he's bored. Christian knew that he isn't the most trustworthy person being as he is such a conman, but that doesn't make him a terrible person by any means. Or, at least he hoped his dishonesty streak didn't make him that anyway. That slim blonde purple-eyed white boy just couldn't help himself sometimes is all. But that still manages to ostracize him for some people, except one: Deon, better known as 'Billy East'. Both were somewhat oddballs in their school: As stated before Christian was a conman who was blonde, purple-eyed and usually wore blue shirts and beanies with khaki pants and sneakers, longsleeve shirts under normal shirts, and was basically a skater outside of being a conning Sonic fan. Deon however, was a cowboy wannabe with nicely dark skin being black, but straightened black hair, and he had a gap inbetween his teeth and dark eyes aswell as his skin. As one can guess, he usually wore a cowboy outfit at nearly all times. It was basically his thing. Billy East was about the only friend Christian had who still hang out with him outside of the skate park. And still, Christian thought it'll be a good idea to get close to the cowboy. There was one particular way he did it too. His chance came when Billy East called him via cellphone while Christian was at the skate park. Upon noticing who it was, Christian took a quick break from skating in-order to answer it.

"Hello?" Christian said;

"Howdy Sonic boy!", Deon's well known western-fashioned voice replied right back.

"Oh, hey Bill...what up?" 

"Nothin' much, I'll like to hang out with after you're free"

"How so?"

"I'm preparing a little camp on my backyard" 

"Well, I guess I have time to do that."

"So, you're cool with staying the night with me?"

"Anything for you, partner" 

"Ha, hey, that's mah line!"

"Should've used it first then."

"You good-for-nothing con, I'll see you in a couple of hours to gave you proper punishment" 

"Heheheh, I'll be waiting."

"Bye"

And the two hanged up as Christian continued his skating; later that evening though, the time had come for Christian to skate on over to Deon's home so that he and the black cowboy could have that time together mentioned earlier. hristian knew the route to Deon's house perfectly since he usually liked to hang out with him and watch westerns with him once in a while. As such, it wasn't at all a very difficult journey to make for him. He was there within a matter of minutes. The blond stopped on the entrance before knocking the door, and after that he was face to face with the black boy himself.

"You made it" the cowboy greeted "Come on, I got everything ready outside" 

"Sweet, lead the way" The cowboy lead Christian inside the house closing the door, and as he goes crossing the living room, he goes to the backyard to see a camping tent and a bonfire ready. 

"Welp, here we are! The backyward campground!"

"Whoa, you assemble this all by yourself?" Christian questioned.

"Yep, I sure did!"

"You really know how to impress me" 

"Aw shucks." Deon responded slightly blushing.

"Heheh."

"So, make yourself comforta-"

"Wait, I forgot my stuff like my sleepwear and my toothbrush" 

"Don't worry, I thought o' that! I brought some spares just for the occassion!"

"Oh really?" 

"Yup!" and Deon gave him a spare toothbrush and a spare pajamas: of course though they were both cowboy themed since they were his own and not Christian's.

"I think I'll get used to them" 

"Heh, I sure hope so! So, ready for dinner?"

"Don't cha think it's a little bit to early?" 

"I dunno, what time is it?"

"6 o' clock" 

"Oh, well I guess I better start cookin', it'll probably be ready like on an hour."

"You cook?"

"Sure I do! Who knows what can you do in the open field" Deon starts to prepare the ingredients for the meal "Just be lucky we don't have to hunt for possums"

"I don't want to even imagine" Christian responded.

"Hahaha."

"Hehehe" 

"So, whatcha wanna do after the meal?"

"I dunno, just hang out with you on the open field."

"Oh, that sounds nice." Christian leans down on the grass and looks at the sky as it was ready for the sunset; all the while checking on how Deon was preparing the diner for the two of them, and while the black skinned cowboy was doing his thing, Christian couldn't help but think about Billy East. It was just something he could not shake off of his mind.

"But I wanna see Deon naked.....badly...though maybe he can keep the hat.", Christian thought to himself, while blushing as one might expect. he hour passed and Christian was still looking at the sky, but then Deon finally came back.

"All right, Christian" Deon said calling his boyfriend "Dinner's ready."

"Sweeet!"

"Sweeet! What is it?"

"Just c'mere and find out!"

"kay" and Christian came closer to the bonfire to check what Deon has made

"I made my famous Chilli BBQ Stew"

"Wow, sure looks good."

"It is, here...have a bite" and the black-skinned boy gave a spoonful of the gumbo, Christian eats it and comments it

"A little bit tangy...and kind of chewy, then again it's no different of the Cajun dinner mom mades once in a while."

"Heheh, thank ya very much!"

"I didn't said that liked it yet, silly" and Christian gave another bite to his plate

"Funny, you were the first time to tell me that I cook good" Deon commented.

"Hahah, they don't know what they're missing"

"Who's they?"

"You know, the ones who can hang out with you, I feel quite lonely I'm your only friend" 

"Oh."

"But you know what, I don't care if they don't see you as cool as I do...you're still my favorite sheriff."

"Heheh, you really mean that?"

"Does a tumbleweed makes a stand-off cooler?" 

"Ha." The two boys laughed and so, they ate the Chilli BBQ stew and enjoyed it and also Deon brought material to make s'mores for dessert. Needless to say, they were yummy too. As dinner finished for both of them; the two of them were now relaxing by the bonfire.

"Shame that we couldn't camp on the open field" Christian said "We could stargaze until we fell asleep."

"Yeah, we sure could." The two boys sighed in calm and Christian turns around to see Deon

"OK Christian", the blonde, thought to himself "Now or never" and then he started to speak

"Billy...can I...confess you something?"

"Sure pal, what is it?"

"Well....um, what do you think of me? You see me as a great friend?" 

"O'course I do!"

"You mean it?" 

"Yes, I mean it!"

"OK, and...what if I told you...I want more than just friends."

"More?"

"Yeah...I" 

"You?"

"I...I LOVE YOU BILLY EAST!", and after that, there was a long awkward silence. Christian interpreted that as a bad sign and he was hoping for the worst. But then:

"Wow...i ain't expected that"

"R-really?"

"Yeah...I thought I was the only one feeling like that?"

"What?" 

"Yep...I do have my crush on ya too, I mean look at you..." 

"R-r-r-reallly?"

"Yeah...I mean, granted...you can be quite dishonest and a cunning boy...but aside of that, you're a sweet person."

"Heh, you really think so?"

"Does the sundown makes a better time to settle things?" 

"Yeah, it does."

"So, I love you too" 

"You do?"

"Yes...but I'll like to see if it's true"

"How so?"

"Let me show you."

Deon approaches Christian and suddenly does something amazing once he's close enough: He holds him like a cheesy romance movie and kisses him. Christian's eyes widened and he blushed deeply, but he enjoyed it completely. Deon on the other hand, he made it sweet and romantic, he really wanted to get it across he loved Christian with all his heart. The two broke for air as they look at each other's eyes. 

"W-w-wow...."

"So..." 

"Yeah....."

"You kiss well" 

"You think so?"

"Uh-huh"

"Thanks...whew, is it hot here or..." 

"Hahaha."

"I'm serious" 

"Well then, maybe it's high time we got naked?"

"Read my mind" 

"Heheh." The two boys immediately went to the tent and Christian was pretty nervous about the ordeal. Though Deon was there to help make him not so nervous.

"Ready?" Deon asked

"Just keep the hat" 

"Haha, okay then. I will."

The two boys started to help each other to strip, though they of course wanted to do so slowly. Christian could slowly see the black body of the cowboy wannabe, and he wanted more of it the more he saw it. Deon on the other hand, was exposing Christian's white body. Both of them were admiring each other when they stopped when the two were on their underwear. It was silence, but of the good, romantic kind.

"You look good on your tighty whities, D" Christian said 

"Heheheh" Deon snickered and he complimented back "You ain't too shabby on those Sonic boxers yourself."

"Heh", Christian blushed "They're my lucky pair" 

"Adorable."

"Please" 

"It's true, Though I'm also interested on what's hiding on them"

"A snake?"

"Heh, close but no" 

"Well" Deon leans down to the boxers and teases one hand on the waistband "Can I see it?" 

"Of course." Deon smiling takes off the boxers slowly revealing Christian's hard cock, with Christian smiling and biting his lips as he felt Deon's hands handle him like that.

"Looks meaty and tasty" 

"Heheh, oh stop." Deon in response, leaned down and started sucking the skater, Christian in response moaned out loudly.

"Hmmmm" Deon moaned muffled by the cock 

"OhhhHHHHHHhhh!" Christian moaned "Deeeonn"

"mMMMMMmmmmMMMMmm"

"Yeaaah, keep sucking" 

"MmmmmmMMMMmhmmmm"

"That's it" 

"MMMMmmmmmm"

"Now you too, I wanna see your dick" 

"Of course.", Deon took a pause and took off his briefs, showing his black cock to Christian, who quickly licked his lips and began handling it and stroking it slowly.

"Oh-ohhhhhhhh."

"Hmmm, ya like that; sheriff?"

"Oh yeaahhh."

"Can I get out of jail if keep sucking" 

"Maaaaaybe." The blonde boy was now fondling Deon's balls while continuing to suck as he thought of how much he adored all of this, loving each and every second. Deon ruffling his golden hair just turned him on the most, and drove him to the edge.

"Hmmmhmhmm" 

"Ohhhhhhhh yesssss."

"Mmmmmmaaaah" 

"Oooooooo yeaaaah, get it nice and wet" 

"Mmmmmmhmmmmm." A few sucklings later, Christian was laying on a sleeping bag with Billy East on top of him. They both knew what they were going to be doing next.

"Are you sure you want this?" Deon asked;

"Oh yes, yes I am." Christian replied "I want you...not just as someone I can fuck...I want you as my boyfriend."

"I want that too."

"Then what are you waiting for? Ride me" 

"Heheheh, I'll ride you alright" 

"Ride me with that black cock of yours", Christian continued on, "I want it baaaaad."

"You look cute when you beg, but first let me prepare you" 

"Okay." Christian raises his legs, showing his asshole to Deon as he starts to rim him. Moaning began immediately.

"Oooh, Billy" 

"MmmmMMMmmm"

"Yeah, rim that tight hole" 

"MMMMMmmmhmmmmmm" Christian could feel the wet tongue darting the hole, and he loved it.

"Ooooh" 

"MmmMMMmmmm"

"Ahhhhhhhhh, I think I'm ready" 

"Mmmmmhmmm, I do too." The cowboy stopped rimming and brought the white body to his lap, where his cock began hot dogging, preparing the intrusion. Christian bit his lip, and while he waited, he loved the hot dogging to say the least.

"You're so cute when you mewl" 

"Heheheh, don't tell that to anyone" 

"I'll try." then Deon was more than ready to enter Christian's hole, his black cock just throbbing from him even thinking about it. The skater was now receiving the black cock, and moaning loud for each and every second it went into him. Deon was happy to feel the tightness of the hole, very, very happy.

"Aaaah, aaaah, aaaah" 

"Oooooooooh!"

"Hmmmm, Billyyyy, Billyyyyy" 

"Ohhhhhhh Christian, my white wild stallion" 

"Heheheh, I'm gonna tame you" 

"Please do, I'm all yours...let's ride into the sunset" 

"Oh yeah, sounds good to me." and Christian was picking speed in the cowboy position, which they both loved, since the two of them were now looking at each other's faces now in sexual bliss. Soon, they leaned in and began kissing.

"Hmmmmmm"

"HHmmaaah" 

"MmmmmmmHMMmmmmmm"

"Billy, I'm gonna cum"

"Please dooo."

"Ooooh,oooooh" 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh"

"BIlllYYYYY", and then that's when Christian came, his cream splurting all over Billy's chest and stomach, when suddenly his ass began to clasp around the cock of Billy, giving it extra stimulation and making Billy's own pressure build to maximum, resulting in:

"CHRISTIIIIIIIIIANNNNNNNN!", and with that the final thrust came and the black cock of Billy East began filling Christian's ass with his own creamy warm cum, completely flooding it. Many cum began to leak out once the ass was filled enough, and both kissed passionately as the filling went on and on. The poundings stopped after a while as the Deon's cock withdrew and the cowboy started to lick the leaking cum out of Christian's hole and in return, Christian licked the cum on Deon's black chest. They both loved doing it. 

After a while, the two got on their joined sleeping bags panting and gaining air; Deon playfully gives Christian his hat. Christian smiled at the gesture.

"You look good on him" Deon complimented 

"Heheheh, ya think?" 

"Sure do! Maybe I can get you a hat.""

"Heheheh, would love that, but I choose it, OK?" 

"Of course, anything for my wild boyfriend" 

"Aw shucks, heheh." Christian throws himself into Deon's arms and kisses him. Deon quickly, of course, returns the kiss.

"Love you" 

"I love you too." The two boys lay down on their sleeping bags and started to fell asleep seeing each other:

"I'll like to stop by and camp with you again"

"My yard is your yard, you're more than welcome."


End file.
